


grab a wolf (by its neck)

by jasminetea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Derek Hale, Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Modeling, Neckz 'n' Throats, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: In retrospect, grabbing a tiger by its tail, or in this case, a wolf by its neck might not have been the best of ideas. But it sure does sell!





	grab a wolf (by its neck)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago from a desire to see girl!Stiles be more dominant in this verse.

The reason Stiles and Derek sell so well is because of a very simple fact: Stiles is oh-so-human, and Derek is a very manly-man of a beta.  So much so he’s often mistaken by others – dumb shits those folks – as the alpha.  (Stiles pities the fool who makes _that_ mistakes; Laura Hale is The Alpha make no mistake about that and if you hadn’t heard about the epic brawl between Peter and Laura about that, _well)._

It’s a very simple fact.  Human equals fragile, weak, skin stretched over easily torn muscle, bones easily broken by grips too firm.  Lengths of neck that show marks far longer than a werewolf’s will.  (What big teeth and claws you got there Mr. Wolf!) 

So when Stiles does her first shoot with Derek, the photographer keeps directing Stiles to soften her body, to let Derek’s body loom over hers like the man-child he is and make her look small, soft, and vulnerable.

Well, fuck that shit.  Stiles may be human, but she’s also a girl, and damn if she isn’t going to be selling her image on a photo where she’s vulnerable for both reasons.  Human sexism is bad enough, and fuck that werewolf patriarchal shit too (that was the reason, of course, public opinion had favored Peter in that brawl, and Stiles is glad she put her money on Laura because Laura never forgets a friend in need indeed).

The only reason Stiles is able to flip Derek’s ass onto the floor is A) she’s the sheriff’s daughter after all, and self defense is the season’s latest must-have for women and B) Derek’s not expecting it at all.

After the latest call for Stiles to crane her neck back onto Derek’s shoulder, and for Derek’s minty breath to huff-puff on it, Stiles thinks enough is enough, and using that move Scott taught her, she uses his weight and flips him onto the floor.  Straddling his waist with her thighs, she gives a squeeze and reaches for his neck.

“You gotta shot of this?” she asks, looking right into Mr. Big Bad Wolf's big wide eyes.

Click-click goes the camera. Derek's eyes are still blinking up at her; he must be in shock she got one on him. Stiles grins.  “You okay there big guy?”

In retrospect, grabbing a tiger by the tail, or a wolf by its neck, is a horrible terrible no good idea, but Derek is quiet and still, not a line of tension in his body (Stiles knows because if he was tensing she’d be able to feel it with the way she’s all on top of him).  Instead, he arches on the floor, letting his head fall back, the line of his neck open to her.

“Awesome,” Stiles says, and pretending she’s Red Riding Hood exacting some revenge, she leans down to (pretend!) bite him.

(Later, Scott tells her she’s batshit crazy because that’s an A+ way to piss off a wolf, and hasn’t Stiles realized she’s no matched for a pissed off wolf?  But Stiles is lucky and Derek’s a laid-back kinda guy, even if he’s frowny-faced and incapable of a clean shave so Stiles counts her lucky stars and promises Scott to never do it again.

Alas, like many of the best things in life, good intentions don’t count for much because the magazine sells damn well and she’s called back.  So back to grandmother’s house she goes to visit the wolf and play house with him.)

 

 


End file.
